Lótus de Cristal - It s Over
by Shaka Psico
Summary: O momento de separação pode trazer muitas reflexões sobre o passado e o ressurgimento de sentimentos antigos. Ás vezes um amor pode vir apenas para trazer um grande aprendizado, amadurecimento e esperança, e o momento de despedida nem sempre precisa ser tão amargo... mas sempre haverá uma lembrança. Minha primeira história, por favor reviews! Fic Yaoi Camus x Shaka - One Shot


_Como de praxe: Saint Seiya nem os personagens desta história me pertencem, mas sim á Kurumada, Toei, Bandai e outros. Se pertencessem a mim, seria bem interessante..._

As partes em itálico referem-se a flash´s do passado.

Agora chega de enrolação e vamos á história...

**Lótus de Cristal - (It´s Over)**

Mirando ao longe, janela aberta mostrava dia claro e ensolarado com poucas nuvens, sem ver coisa alguma. Parecia tudo muito surreal, não estava realmente acontecendo, estava? A brisa suave trazia algum alívio. Estava sim...

Bem, compreendia a situação e sabia que era necessário, mas iria doer por um bom tempo...

- Sabe, estava lembrando de como tudo aconteceu. É incrível como nada realmente é eterno.

- É fácil na teoria, mas entender lá dentro do coração, da alma, não é tão simples... eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu sei que é a decisão certa, para os dois.

- Shaka, você é realmente especial!

- Eu ainda guardo aquela flor...

- Mon Die... no...

* * *

_-Mas o que que isso? Uma Lótus de gelo?_

_- Sim, feita com o Zero Absoluto, nunca irá derreter._

_- É explendido!_

_- É para você! Pra dizer o quanto gosto de você. _

* * *

- Lembro que fiquei corado, eu senti meu rosto queimar. De repente você pegou na minha mão e pensei que fosse desfalecer. Tocou minha face devagar com seus dedos longos e virou-me para ti. Seu beijo foi tão suave... nunca havia experimentado aquilo. Meio desajeitado te abracei. Foi um momento incrível. Você foi embora e eu fiquei pensando se era brincadeira.

- Mas eu voltei no dia seguinte! Não consegui dormir aquela noite somente especulando o que você estaria pensando, eu estava enlouquecidamente apaixonado por você Shaka!

- Sim, eu sei. Nos abraçávamos tanto, como se nunca tivéssemos feito aquilo antes. Eu ainda estava inseguro, ainda pensava nele... e tinha medo de me magoar novamente.

- Tinha medo, recordo, foi muito relutante.

* * *

_Havia decido que era aquilo mesmo que queria. Já estavam mais próximos a bom tempo, e a bem da verdade não era nenhuma donzela... mas seu coração batia forte, acelerado._

_Vestia uma tradicional roupa branca e leve, de acordo com os costumes orientais. Seu enorme cabelo frouxamente preso, simples, discreto. Escutou a porta se abrir, não virou para olhar. Foi docemente abraçado, beijado, acariciado e foi forçado por mãos fortes a virar-se àquela imagem deslumbrante, vestida elegantemente com calças escuras e camisa clara, adornado por um belo anel no polegar e discreto e pequeno brinco de argola, que dava destaque a seu pescoço comprido, onde tocavam discretos os fios avermelhados._

_- Eu quero que fique hoje!_

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Sim, absoluta._

_O beijo foi sôfrego e a noite coroada com gritos, gemidos e respirações ávidas._

_- Te amo Shaka! Sinto que verdadeiramente te amo!_

_Não, ele não era de falar essas coisas. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por sua face enquanto o fitava ternamente._

_- Também te amo Kamus!_

_E a partir desse dia se encontrava todos os dias._

_Até que decidiram viver juntos._

* * *

- Ficaram absurdamente espantados quando decidimos ficar juntos!

- Sim, como se fosse algo improvável. – Olhou para as malas que preparava, com certo pesar.

- E não era realmente? Eu me diverti muito com isso.

- Mas logo entenderam...

- Nem todos...

- Não vamos falar nisso agora, por favor!

* * *

_Por uma questão estratégica, Virgem era a melhor opção se houvesse alguma invasão, ficava mais distante de Athena._

_A mudança foi aos poucos, organizando os espaços e adequando a um novo modo de vida._

_Era tudo muito tranquilo e suave, sem exigências nem cobranças. Parecia perfeito! Respeitavam o espaço um do outro, os gostos, as crenças, as amizades, os livros. Sabiam dividir, sentiam-se em paz._

_Noites cheias de juras de amor eterno e delírios de prazer. Até na cama tinham completa sintonia._

_Mas o passado ás vezes incomodava um pouco._

_- É realmente inacreditável que você me deixou para ficar com ele! Você é surpreendentemente idiota! _

_- O único idiota aqui é você Milo!_

_-O que ele tem que eu não tenho?_

_- Respeito, compreensão, carinho, cumplicidade._

_- Isso não basta Kamus, você sabe disso! Não basta pra você! É só uma farsa, só isso. Eu não vou deixar você me fazer de idiota desse jeito!_

_-Já faz mais de dois anos que estamos separados, cala a boca e me deixa em paz!- Soltou-se rispidamente daquela mão que o prendia. Voltou para casa furioso, com uma atitude fria e distante por toda a noite._

_- Que acontece Kamus? Que eu te fiz?_

_- Nada, não tem nada a ver com você!_

_- Então o que foi?_

_- Nada, me deixe em paz! – detestava aquela atitude. Sabia o que havia acontecido e se sentia magoado pelo outro não confiar o suficiente. Não era isso que entendia por lealdade._

* * *

- Creio que tenho a maior parte da culpa...

- Não, as coisas são como tem que ser. Nada sai dos trilhos divinos. Não se sinta assim.

- Você contou a ele?

- Não! Achei que era muito particular... e não quero criar vãs esperanças...

- Nele ou em você?

* * *

_- Feliz primeiro ano!_

_- Pra você também, Mon'ange. O melhor de todos!_

_Estavam morando juntos há exatamente um ano. De alegrias, amor, companheirismo._

_Sentiam-se extremamente felizes juntos, se esforçavam ao máximo para serem carinhosos sem sufocar. Tudo na medida certa. Mas sempre arranjavam uma desculpa para estarem sempre juntos... sentiam-se confortáveis em dar e receber carinhos, abraços, poesias do coração. Era embriagante._

_No cotidiano, tinham uma vida organizada e simples. Com hábitos rotineiros e práticos. _

_Com o tempo passaram a ser admirados pelos colegas e exemplo de relação perfeita, invejados e elogiados por todos. Ou quase todos._

* * *

- Você não está sendo justo comigo!

- Não é uma ironia, eu sei que ele ainda mexe com você de alguma forma. Seu primeiro amor, a frustração de não ter sido "feliz pra sempre".

- Você sabe que não era fácil, ele era muito ciumento e possessivo, chegava a ser torturante.

- Agora é diferente, amadurecemos todos, talvez possa ser diferente Shaka!

- Eu quero um tempo de tranquilidade na minha vida. Mas vejo que você nutre esperanças... isso é bom!

- Não me interprete mal...

- Eu não interpreto.

* * *

_- Porque você escondeu isso de mim!_

_- Eu que venho escondendo as coisas aqui? Você tem certeza? _

_- Não desvie o foco! – Deu um soco forte na mesa á sua frente._

_- Foi só uma conversa! Você viu, não viu?_

_- Ele beijou você!_

_- Não, ele tentou, mas eu não deixei. Confia em mim, eu não quero mais nada com ele!_

_- Você não está sendo leal!_

_- Eu? Não, você não está sendo comigo quando se encontra com o Milo e se recusa a me dizer. Você não é leal, não compartilha seus verdadeiros sentimentos comigo!_

_- Olha quem fala, quando começamos você ainda amava o Mu!_

_- Chega dessa palhaçada Kamus, chega por hoje!_

_Eram dias de crise. Havia um clima muito grande de desconfiança e a rotina já começava a mostrar seus efeitos. As noites já não eram mais tão intensas e ás vezes mesmo desinteressantes. Mas ainda havia motivos, havia amor..._

_- Je t´aime! Me desculpe._

_- Você sabe que só tenho olhos para você, mas me sinto triste com essas situações..._

* * *

- Já tem algum plano?

- Não, quero deixar tudo ocorrer naturalmente! O tempo me encaminhará para o destino certo. E você, que pensa fazer?

- Vou viajar por algumas semanas, tenho muitas coisas a refletir... aproveitando que há trabalho da Fundação a se fazer na Europa.

- Vai ser bom!

- Eu não queria ferir-te.

- Eu posso suportar!

* * *

_- Deveria ser assim pra sempre você não acha?_

_- Sim, sempre abraçados, tranquilos, amorosos. O que anda acontecendo conosco?_

_- Não sei Kamus, mas não é como no início... alguma coisa parece estar se perdendo... as discussões por bobagens, as desconfianças... a rotina está nos machucando, nos esfriando..._

_- Não creio que seja a rotina... parece faltar algo..._

* * *

- "Parece faltar algo", se lembra dessa frase?

- Claro...

- Descobriu o que era?

- Não sei... talvez naquela tarde eu tenha entendido melhor...

-Verdade, acho que ali tudo ficou mais claro!

* * *

_Sentado em uma pedra, admirando o infinito verde. Como a natureza conseguia ser tão deslumbrante? Mesmo assim, seu coração dizia que algo difícil estava por vir..._

_- A tarde está tão bonita hoje!_

_- Sim, está mesmo._

_- Shaka, precisamos conversar._

_- Pode falar, Kamus, estou pronto para ouvir._

_- Estou confuso com meus sentimentos._

_- Esteve conversando com ele novamente?_

_- Sim, ele se aproximou demais... não aconteceu nada._

_-Mas foi o suficiente não foi?_

_- Não me interprete mal, não quero nada com ele, já me fez sofrer o suficiente, mas... mas eu já não sinto a mesma coisa. Você é maravilhoso, a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci..._

_-Mas você sente que já não é mais possível, não deseja mais não é mesmo?_

_-Shaka eu..._

_-Eu também não sei o que deu errado, mas entendo o que diz!_

_- Eu acho melhor ir..._

_- Tudo bem...- uma lágrima lhe escorria a face teimosa, demostrando a dor que sentia, mas sabia que não havia como impedí-lo._

_Iria doer, mas iria suporta! Sabia que ele sentiria a mesma dor!_

* * *

- Não gostaria de acreditar que foi um erro!

- E não foi! Era necessário estar juntos... depois nos separarmos... não é nosso destino... foi lindo, indescritível, nos fez amadurecer em muitos aspectos, crescer, aprender a amar de maneira menos egoísta, mais incondicional. Acredito que os verdadeiros desafios da nossa vida vêm agora...

- Enquanto eu viver, vou honrar esses três anos como os mais especiais da minha vida.

- Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Pronto, já é hora de nos despedirmos...

- Eu espero que você seja muito feliz de agora em diante... você é muito nobre e merece o melhor...

- Eu jamais vou me esquecer de tudo o que vivemos...- com as malas nas mãos dirigiu-se á sala seguido pelo outro, com os olhos marejados d'água.

- Eu vou guarda-la para sempre! – Não aguentara mais e deixara tímidas lágrimas lavarem aquelas orbes magnificamente azuis.

- Eu sei que vai... você me conceder uma última dança?

Foi até o rádio e colocou um Cd que não fazia questão de levar consigo, pelas lembranças que trazia... aquela música era a última... e mais significativa.

O abraçou e se despediram até o último instante... eterno...

* * *

**Acabou (It´s Over) - Level 42**

Não estarei aqui quando você voltar pra casa

Desculpe-me se você não entende, perdoe-me se puder

Mas eu posso ver outra estrada

E não vou voltar

Não procure por mim nesta cidade

Porque eu estarei muito longe, você nunca vai me encontrar em lugar algum

E não levarei lembranças

Nenhum perfume, foto, promessas

Porque acabou

E não vou voltar

Você me deu tudo

E agora estou partindo seu coração

Você sabe que eu não quero

Rasgar seu mundo em pedaços

Eu nunca partiria se pensasse que você não suportaria a dor

Uma carta na sala

Está escrita na parede

Uma carta sem palavra alguma de amor

Porque acabou (Porque acabou)

E não vou voltar

E quando eu fechar a porta

Sei que estou partindo seu coração

Eu deveria ter te amado mais

Em vez disso, eu rasguei seu mundo em pedaços

E enquanto caminho na tarde solitária

Sinto-me triste o bastante

Sinto-me mal o bastante

E todas às vezes quando você estiver sozinha, onde estiver

Por favor, não me odeie

Eu simplesmente não podia fingir, oh não

Sinto as lágrimas

Posso sentir as lágrimas

Escorrendo pelos anos

Bem crianças, espero que tenham gostado! É minha primeira publicação, então sejam boazinhas! Por favor deixem reviews! A música é It´s Over do Level 42, pois quando a ouvi, essa história surgiu na minha cabeça! Obrigada leitores!


End file.
